


Help me if you can, I'm feeling down

by JamieBenn



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking, Spoilers for entire show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:30:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieBenn/pseuds/JamieBenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gertrude has been killed, Sarah doesn't want to be with Chuck. There's one way to fix this mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help me if you can, I'm feeling down

Chuck frowned. Casey was standing in front of him, with the remnants of tears staining his cheeks. Chuck understood what was going on immediately. Things had obviously ended between he and Gertrude, and now he was coming back to Burbank because he had nothing better to do.  
  
Sarah had gone off. She could remember pieces of a life, but she realised that she didn't want that for herself. Chuck knew it. It had taken Sarah a long time to reciprocate his feelings towards her, and now that she didn't have anything making her stay in Burbank, she wasn't going to have that time to spend on renewing a now dead relationship. Spying was her life.  
  
But Chuck now had bigger problems. Casey was supposed to be one of the strongest people that Chuck knew. He was supposed to be one of the best snipers in the world, and had spent so much time that he practically had no emotions any more.  
  
"Are you okay?" Chuck knew was probably the wrong thing to ask, but he did anyway.  
 "No!" Casey shouted, probably waking half the neighbourhood. "Gertrude is dead."  
  
Chuck watched Casey fling himself towards the couch in his apartment. The red leather groaned beneath his weight. "Help me, Chuck." He cried, "help me get rid of the pain!"  
  
Chuck carefully placed his palm on Casey's back, squeezing himself next to the larger man. "Do you need to hurt something?"  
  
Casey's eyes opened wide. "What?"  
  
"Sometimes, when I get upset..." Chuck swallowed air, "...I like to be hurt."  
  
Casey looked curious.  
  
"I figured you might be the opposite?" Chuck shrugged, before he felt arms engulf him.  
  
"Are you...?" Casey asked, curiously. He had suddenly become very serious. "I have done this before. For a mission. I'll be able to take care of you properly."  
  
Chuck breathed in deeply, nodding. He could feel his penis begin to harden, probably tenting his pants. "Just, I might get off on it as well..."  
  
Casey grunted. Chuck wasn't sure if he liked that idea or not. "Good, because I might, too." He smiled. "Wouldn't want you to be all alone in your sexual endeavour."  
  
Casey's hand was suddenly under Chuck's shirt. "Safeword?" He grumbled.  
  
Chuck muttered something inaudible and Casey growled again. "If you want this, you better speak up, boy."  
  
Chuck shivered, whispering a clearly audible "pineapple" that he knew Casey would hear.  
  
"And your boundaries? Before I turn you into my bitch?" Casey's chest rumbled. He didn't have any idea how the rumble in collaboration with the woes 'bitch' turned Chuck on more than anything the younger man had ever experienced.  
  
"No blood..." Gasped Chuck, "and no knives at all."  
  
Casey laughed at that. "That's all?" He whispered in Chuck's ear. "I'm going to so much to you, boy."  
  
Casey lifted Chuck up. His right arm sat beneath the younger man's knees, and the other sat underneath Chuck's back.  
  
Casey could tell that Chuck was already almost under. He realised that Chuck probably hadn't done it for a while. Perhaps he had done it with Sarah. Before that, he wondered where Chuck had been getting fixed. He knew it wouldn't have been from Morgan. No offence to the kid, but he just didn't seem the type.  
  
Casey dumped Chuck on his unmade bed, the mattress breaking his fall of about half a metre.  
  
"Casey, I--" Chuck began, before getting stopped by the stronger man in front of him.  
  
"From now on, only call me Sir, Colonel or Master. If you call me anything other than those titles, you will be punished immediately." Casey brought his hand out in front of himself, and began to stroke Chuck's face.  
  
Casey had once had a partner out in the field, who he had had to pretend to be the dominant of. He remembered their skin red beneath his fingers, but he remembered how that wasn't the thing that he had enjoyed most out of the experience. He remembered that out of everything that he had done to his partner, the things that intrigued him the most were things that involved humiliation. Everything they had done during the mission had some kind of publicity around it. Whether it was just cameras or one person. It was the only reason they did it. The most important things that they did during that mission were the diapering, and using of the diaper, the spanking, and the general subservience.  
  
Casey knew that the only thing that he was not going to use on that list was the diapers. Because if he could control everything that Chuck did, he could have the happiest time of his life.


End file.
